The Passion in the Primitive
by WolfGirl1331
Summary: Sequel to 'Me Booth, You Bones' Now it's Brennan's turn to get in touch with her inner cavewoman! Reading the first one isn't absolutely necessary, but this one will make more sense if you do.


**Summary – Sequel to 'Me Booth, You Bones' Now it's Brennan's turn to get in touch with her inner cavewoman ;) Reading the first one isn't absolutely necessary, but this one will make more sense if you do. **

**You asked and you shall receive – it's Cavewoman Brennan! I really appreciate the fantastic response to 'Me Booth, You Bones' and there was a definite consensus that there should be a sequel, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it as much as the first one, especially since I effectively blew off a work assignment to get this done. Somehow I don't think telling my boss that I would rather be writing gratuitous smut fiction than a campaign report will quite cut the mustard, but oh well! If no one had reviewed my last story, this sequel probably wouldn't exist, so please leave a review for this one too and let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or its characters, but, oh, if I did … ;) **

Laughter and voices raised in animated conversation could be heard from a collection of stools around the bar at The Founding Fathers. The team from the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab was out celebrating the closing of their most recent case.

Booth raised his glass in a toast, "Nice job, squints!"

There was a chorus of "Cheers, Booth!" as the group clinked their glasses together.

Cam spoke up, "So, what are everyone's plans for the weekend? Michelle's out of town with friends, so I'm thinking, trip to the mall, buy some clothes I can't really afford and then put my feet up with a bottle of wine and a trashy romance novel."

Angela smiled and rubbed her pregnant belly, "Hmm, I like the feet up part, my ankles are seriously swollen." She turned to her husband, "What do you say babe? Fancy joining me for a weekend on the couch with movies and popcorn?"

Hodgins hesitated, "Ehhhh, actually I'm expecting a delivery at the lab, I can't leave it unattended over the weekend."

Angela glared at him and replied incredulously, "_Bugs_? You're choosing _bugs_ over spending time with your wife?"

There were snickers around the group as Hodgins looked alarmed, "I'm sorry Angie, but it's a delivery of _Callipogon relictus_ beetles from Russia. Their population is declining and so I was going to set up an experiment to see if I could ..."

Angela put her hand up to stop her husband's panicked ranting, "Okay, okay. It's fine, Jack. I guess this means more popcorn for me and the baby."

Hodgins looked relieved, while Angela rolled her eyes and smiled affectionately in his direction.

"Well," Cam spoke as she put down her now empty wine glass, "I think I'm going to call it a night."

Angela nodded and reached for her coat, "Yeah, me too." She looked over at Hodgins, "You coming babe, or are there some cockroaches on the floor of the men's bathroom that you'd rather be examining?"

Hodgins sighed and shook his head, "You're not letting this one go are you?"

Angela grinned and placed a kiss on his cheek, "I wasn't planning to, no."

"Too bad, Hodgins," Booth piped up, "I guess that's what you get for choosing bugs over your bride, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for the input Booth," Hodgins replied as he helped Angela on with her coat.

"What about you, Bones?" Booth turned to his girlfriend, "Do you wanna head back or stay for another drink?"

Brennan smiled, "I think I could go for one more round here. Why don't you get the drinks and I'll be right back, I just want to speak with Angela for a moment before she and the others leave."

"Okay, sure." Booth called the barman over while Brennan rose to walk with the others to the door.

Cam left first and Hodgins stepped out to allow Brennan and Angela to talk in private.

"Is everything okay, Bren?" Angela wondered what her friend needed to discuss with her.

Brennan nodded, "Yes Ange, everything is fine. I just wanted to ask you something in private. A few months ago during a conversation we were having at the lab, you mentioned a lingerie store that you frequented when you wished to purchase particular garments."

Angela grinned, "Ahhhh, looking to get studly's heart racing a little more than usual, huh?"

Brennan chuckled at Angela's response, "Something like that yes. I just wanted to know …"

She stopped suddenly mid-sentence as her gaze was drawn across the room.

Angela turned to see what Brennan was staring at, "Sweetie, what … oh!"

Both women's eyes watched as a tall and voluptuous blonde woman in an indecently short black dress and 'fuck me' heels approached an unsuspecting Booth at the bar. Brennan's eyes narrowed and Angela's widened with shock as the woman all but draped herself over Booth's form, her hands snaking their way across his back as she caressed him through his shirt.

To his credit, Booth immediately jumped up from the stool and attempted to move away from the woman, with limited success. The blonde didn't seem to understand rejection, and began moving towards Booth in an almost predatory fashion.

Angela turned to Brennan, indignation now rising in her chest on her friend's behalf.

"Geez, what a bimbo! I say we go over there and give her a piece of our minds!"

Angela started forward, but Brennan put a restraining hand on her arm, her eyes never leaving the scene unfolding across the room.

"No, I'll handle this Angela. I'll see you on Monday."

With that Brennan walked determinedly across the room, leaving Angela standing staring at her friend's retreating form.

When Brennan reached the bar, she found Booth almost wedged up against it, his hands raised in an attempt to ward off the blonde's advances.

Angrily Brennan grabbed the woman's shoulder and spun her around. The blonde staggered on her five inch heels and glared down at Brennan with an annoyed look on her face.

"Do you mind? I'm kinda busy here, hun."

She moved to turn back to Booth, but Brennan pulled her back round again.

"As a matter of fact, I do mind. This man is not interested in you, a fact which has obviously escaped your attention."

The woman scoffed at Brennan and glanced salaciously at Booth, "Oh, I think he's interested, aren't you baby?"

A look of panic crossed Booth's face at the look in Brennan's eyes as he nervously replied, "I, uh, I'm not, really I uh ... I'm sorry, miss, I um…"

Brennan rolled her eyes at Booth's inability to form a coherent response, "What MY boyfriend is trying to say is that he is not interested in your puerile attempts at seduction. He prefers a real woman, not one whose epidermis is so laden with cosmetics that her actual skin color is barely discernible."

The woman looked surprised at the words coming from the feisty brunette in front of her, unused to being confronted in this manner.

"And another thing," Brennan's tirade continued, "the cosmetic surgery which you have clearly undergone and the provocative garment which you are wearing do nothing but portray you as a cultural stereotype. I believe the colloquial term is a slut."

Booth's eyebrows rose at Brennan's choice of words, while the blonde shifted uncomfortably on her stilettos, her eyes darting back and forth in an attempt to find a means of escape.

Brennan wasn't quite finished however, and moved menacingly closer to the blonde, affixing the woman with her fierce gaze and forcing her to totter several steps backward.

"I therefore suggest that you go and drape your surgically enhanced body around another man, because this one is NOT available."

With that, Brennan stepped back, allowing the blonde to make a hasty retreat.

Booth turned to Brennan with a look of surprise and admiration on his face, "Wow, Bones, that was, uh, that was pretty hot what you did just there."

Brennan glared at him, "What the hell was that Booth?"

Booth gulped, realizing that Brennan wasn't done releasing her anger at the situation.

"It was nothing, Bones, I swear. I was trying to get away from her, you saw that! But she, she was like, in heat or something. She wouldn't take no for an answer!"

Brennan didn't look impressed, "Booth, you are an army trained sniper and an FBI agent. You really couldn't find a way to extricate yourself from the situation without my assistance?"

_Crap,_ Booth thought to himself, _she's really pissed._

"Look, Bones," he tried a different tack, "you know there was no way I was interested in her, but it's not like I could manhandle her out of the way or anything."

Brennan sighed, knowing that he was right but still very irritated. Seeing an opening in her defenses, Booth moved forward and put his arms around her.

"Besides, I kinda liked seeing you get all fired up over me like that. I didn't think you were the possessive type."

Brennan pulled back slightly, "I am not possessive, Booth!"

"Oh no?" Booth chuckled, "So what was with the 'MY boyfriend' part?"

Brennan frowned, "I was merely stating a fact, Booth, albeit rather forcibly. However, I believe that a more benign approach would not have successfully deterred her."

"Yeah," Booth chuckled, "she was pretty full on."

"Hmm," Brennan agreed.

Internally Booth breathed a sigh of relief, _whew,_ he thought, _dodged a bullet on that one._

"So," he smiled at her, "shall we sit down and finish our drinks?"

"No," Brennan shook her head, "I don't think so, Booth."

"Oh come on, Bones!" Booth pleaded, "I said I was sorry, can't we just forget about this?"

"No," Brennan repeated, "Though it may be irrational, or possessive, as you call it, what happened here tonight has left me with certain urges which I see no reason to deny."

Booth gulped, _urges?_

"It has?" he asked warily.

Brennan's mouth quirked at Booth's obvious discomfort, "Yes," she replied, her voice adopting a seductive tone as she moved her body closer to his, "you see, in the animal kingdom, the females of particular species will act to ensure that their mate does not copulate with other females."

Booth's eyes widened, he was quite certain that he didn't want to know how that was accomplished.

However, Brennan continued, a predatory gleam shining in her eyes, "The Praying Mantis, for example, will often bite the head off and consume her mate during intercourse, thus ensuring that the male will mate with her alone."

Booth laughed nervously, "Ha, you're not going to eat me, are you Bones?"

A sly smile crossed Brennan's face as she placed a hand over Booth's now racing heart, "No, Booth, but I do intend to take you home and remind you in no uncertain terms why you limit your sexual relations to me, and to me alone."

Booth grinned, "You're going to get cavewoman on me."

Brennan chuckled, remembering a night several weeks previously, when the unwanted advances of a drunken man had resulted in Booth's desire to mark her as his in a night of wild and passionate lovemaking.

"Exactly."

With that Brennan grabbed Booth's hand and hauled him out of the bar, barely slowing her pace to throw a glance in the direction of the blonde woman in the corner, who noticeably flinched at the unmistakable look in Brennan's eyes – _he's MINE._

)()()()()()()()()(

They barely spoke on the journey back to Brennan's apartment. In fact, the only time Brennan had actually addressed him was to demand that he hand over the car keys, leaving no room for argument as to who was in charge tonight.

They reached their destination in record time and were up the stairs and inside Brennan's apartment before Booth really had the chance to think. Not that he was actually capable of much thinking of course, given that most of the blood in his body had flowed far south of his brain and straight to his throbbing erection.

He had known that Brennan was a passionate woman, in the bedroom as well as out of it, but Booth had never seen her exhibit such a fiery possessiveness before. She was in the business of proving things, and right now she needed to prove something which Booth would have happily stated as fact – he belonged to her.

Having temporarily released his hand to lock the door behind them, Brennan grabbed it again and pulled him along the corridor to her bedroom.

Once there she wasted no time.

Before Booth knew what hit him, Brennan had curled her right leg behind Booth's knees and pulled sharply forward, whilst simultaneously pushing hard against his chest with her hand. Booth suddenly found himself lying on his back on the bed, with Brennan lying on top of him. Booth grinned, silently loving the fact that she was trained in three types of martial arts.

Brennan grinned back and ground her hips hard against his erection, eliciting a sharp groan from Booth's throat, which only caused her grin to widen further.

Abruptly, Brennan sat back on her heels and roughly pulled off her jacket and tossed it behind her, quickly followed by her shirt and bra. Her full and luscious breasts spilled out before him, her nipples hard and desperately inviting, making Booth ache with the desire to suckle them into his mouth.

On any other night he would have done just that, however tonight he was pinned beneath his lover, whose hips were now constantly undulating against his groin and distracting him from attempting to reach for her.

Her palms slid sensuously up his chest towards his neck, where they grasped hold of the top of his t-shirt and with a sharp tug, ripped it clean down the middle.

"Wha…" Booth was surprised at her strength, but had little time to question it as Brennan's mouth descended on his chest, her tongue laving at his taut nipples while her teeth scrapped against his skin.

Booth squeezed his eyes shut and tried to even out his breathing. The combination of Brennan sucking on his nipples and the constant rubbing of her hips against his groin were sending him dangerously close to the edge.

Brennan seemed to realize his predicament, and quickly moved off him and climbed to the end of the bed. All thoughts of a reprieve vanished from Booth's thoughts as he felt her impatient hands yanking off his shoes and socks, which were then sent flying in the general direction of her already discarded clothes.

Mounting the bed again, Brennan's zealous fingers quickly unsnapped Booth's cocky belt buckle and proceeded to pull his jeans and underwear down and off his legs. His erection bobbed freely upwards, and Booth could have sworn that he saw Brennan lick her lips before her hot mouth suddenly engulfed him whole.

"Ahhh … fuck, Bones!"

Booth threw his head back and groaned as Brennan began sucking his cock with such ardent fervor that Booth knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

Brennan knew this, and having no desire to end the show before she had claimed what she wanted, pulled her mouth abruptly from Booth's erection and flicked her gaze up towards his face.

Booth's breath caught in his throat at the predatory look in her eyes, her azure depths now dark and glistening with desire. Her voice was harsh and throaty when she growled out, "You are _MY_ mate, Booth, and _NO_ one will have you but me!"

_Holy shit_, Booth thought to himself as sharp pulses of desire shot through his body, _that's the hottest fucking thing anyone's ever said to me._

Before he had the chance to respond, Brennan had rapidly pulled off her shoes, pants and underwear and climbed back on top of him. Seizing the back of his neck and pulling him upwards, Brennan crushed her lips against his in a searing kiss that set his nerves on fire.

Booth could tell that she was absolutely dripping wet as she slid up and along his thigh to position herself above his pounding erection. Her eyes locked again with his and a fierce grin spread across her face. A thought flashed briefly across Booth's mind that this must be how the male Praying Mantis felt right before being devoured by its mate, before his own mate shifted her hips and slammed herself down on top of him.

Brennan cried out loudly and a deep groan was wrenched from Booth's throat as he felt her hot, wet walls enclose him in a vice grip. Booth looked up at his cavewoman lover, her chest heaving with exertion and her lips full and swollen from sucking him. He slid his hands up her sides and cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples and causing her to gasp.

Eager to resume control, Brennan batted his hands away and began clenching and unclenching her internal muscles, causing ripples of intense pleasure to rush up Booth's cock and effectively distract him from touching her.

Digging her knees into the mattress on either side of him and bracing her hands against his chest, Brennan increased her pace, her hips slamming against his as a series of grunts and moans emanated from her throat.

Booth was in awe of the passionate creature undulating above him, unable to take his eyes off her. Brennan's head was thrown back, causing her hair to cascade in waves down her shoulders. Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open as she gasped and moaned her way towards her peak. Her gorgeous breasts swayed tantalizingly in time with her thrusts as her fingers raked across his chest.

Booth could feel his own orgasm rapidly approaching, the combined ecstasy of the incredibly sensual scene above him and the feel of Brennan's slick walls gripping him were quickly becoming too much to bear.

Suddenly Brennan's rhythm began to falter, her breaths coming in short sharp gasps and her fingers digging hard into Booth's chest.

Feeling the undeniable urge to touch her, Booth slid his hand to where they were joined between her legs and rubbed his thumb vigorously over Brennan's clit.

A primal shriek erupted from Brennan's throat as her walls began to spasm violently around him, sending him flying head first over the edge right alongside her with a deeply satisfied cry of her name.

A post-coital haze descended over Booth, and he was barely conscious of Brennan moving off him and settling down beside him.

"Well," Brennan smiled with satisfaction a few moments later, "I believe that has satisfactorily clarified the situation for you."

Still recovering, Booth turned to her with a confused expression on his face, "Huh?"

Brennan ran her palm along his chest and up to cup his cheek, "I am the only one allowed to be with you this way, and all the surgically enhanced bimbos can go take a jog."

Booth chuckled and pulled her close, "I think you mean take a hike, Bones, and I never needed any clarification, there's no way I would go looking anywhere else when I have you, you know that."

Brennan smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I do, Booth, but I won't deny it was fun making sure."

Booth grinned and kissed the top of her head, "It sure as hell was."

**And there you have it! So, who did you like best, Caveman Booth or Cavewoman Brennan? Or were they both as hot as each other? I have my own opinion on that, but I'd love to hear yours, so please leave a review and let me know. Thanks so much for reading. **


End file.
